


Losing Your Memory

by Ravefrost12, Shei_Lin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravefrost12/pseuds/Ravefrost12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shei_Lin/pseuds/Shei_Lin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first x reader fic and i’m nervous about it, so if you could be nice and put no mean comments then it would make me very happy! Also if there is anything i can improve on then tell me, i’ll try my best to fix it! Anyways back to the fic, basically You and Levi got into a fight about something and you’re pretty upset so you run out the door!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Losing Your Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first x reader fic and i’m nervous about it, so if you could be nice and put no mean comments then it would make me very happy! Also if there is anything i can improve on then tell me, i’ll try my best to fix it! Anyways back to the fic, basically You and Levi got into a fight about something and you’re pretty upset so you run out the door!

“(y/n)!” Levi shouts as you run out of his office, tears flowing freely from your eyes.

“Leave me alone!” You scream back. You quickly turn the corner and continue running, desperate to get back to your room and sob into your pillow.  
...  
// Call all your friends  
Tell them that i’m never coming back //  
…

“(y/n) please!”

You ignore his pleas and push open the large wooden doors that lead outside. A cool gust of wind mixed with rainwater blew against your face. Not stopping, you begin to follow the trail too the separate building that your room was in. It was pouring.

You could hear Levi’s steps splashing in the rain puddles a little ways behind you.

“Slow down!”  
…  
// Cause this is the end  
pretend you want it, don’t react //  
…

“Why should I!?” You yelled while quickly spinning around. The rain splashed up as you lost your footing. The world spun as you felt your body nearing the cold, wet ground.

Thud  
…  
//The damage is done  
The police are coming to slow now //  
…

A sharp wave of pain coursed through your head as the world began to fade, the last thing you heard was Levi saying your name over and over before the world went black.  
…  
// I would have died  
I would loved you all my life //  
…

Levi fought to hold back tears as Hanji delivered the news.

“I’m sorry Levi, but when (y/n) fell, she hit her head on a rock, and it caused some damage.”  
…  
// You’re losing your memory now  
You’re losing your memory now //  
…

“When she wakes up, her memory will slowly fade until she forgets everything she has ever experienced, eventually it will deteriorate her brain and cause death.”  
…  
// You’re losing your memory now  
You’re losing your memory now //  
…

“How long?”

“A week.”

~~~~~~~~~

You slowly opened your eyes and put up your hand to block the blinding light.

“(Y/N)?”

You heard your name and turned your head.

“Where am I?”  
…  
// Where have you gone?  
The beach is so cold in winter here //  
…

Levi felt his heart sink.

“Do you know who I am?”

Your eyes widened slightly and a small frown formed on your lips.

“I feel like you are important to me, but i don’t remember your name.”  
…  
// Where have i gone?  
I wake up in Montauk with you near //  
…

He looked down at his feet, visibly upset.

“I’m Levi, remember?”

You thought for a moment before a memory came to you. It was a flower field with you and Levi in the middle, passionately kissing each other. Of course, how could i forget?  
…  
// Remember the day  
Cause this is what dreams should always be //  
…

“Levi?” You said, looking up at him from the bed you were in. “Now i remember.”  
….  
// I just want to stay  
I just want to keep this dream in me //  
…  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Her condition is getting worse, she no longer remembers you or any of the Survey Corp.” Hanji’s voice echoed in Levi’s mind.  
…  
// You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory //  
…

You were still laying in bed, Levi’s hand wrapped around yours.

“Please forgive me, this is my fault.”

“I’m sorry but, who are you?”  
…  
// You're losing your memory now  
You’re losing your memory now //  
…

“I think it’s time to say goodbye to her, she’s not going to last much longer this way.” Hanji whispered slightly before leaving the room.

Levi stared at you unconscious form before sitting on the bed next to you. He snaked his arms around you and lifted your body into a tight hug, his head hung over your shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me.”  
…  
// Wake up, it’s time, little girl, wake up  
All the best of what we’ve done is yet to come //  
…

“PLEASE! Don’t go! Wake up and come home!”  
…  
// Wake up, it’s time, little girl, wake up  
Just remember who i am in the morning //

For the first time in years, tears streamed down Levi’s face, staining your shoulder.

“DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!”  
…  
// You’re losing your memory now  
You’re losing your memory now //  
…

He felt a hand against his back.

“I-i’m sor-ry” Was the last thing he heard from you before he felt the warmth leave your body and your heart slowly come to a stop.  
…  
//You’re losing your memory now  
You’re losing your memory now //

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I wrote this years ago but it's still my first fic so i'm proud of it ^_^


End file.
